Imitate
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Kisah cinta tidak selalu berawal dengan rasa senang, gugup, kasih, keberuntungan, atau hal baik. Kisah cinta bisa berawal dari rasa ingin memiliki orang lain selain pasanganmu. Kumpulan Drabble. Warn inside.


Disclaimer: Aldnoah Zero © Gen Urobuchi

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kemungkinan lainnya yang belum tersebut

* * *

Sebuah kumpulan drabble fanfiksi Aldnoah Zero

Karya Ugya-kun Upaupa

Imitate

* * *

1\. _Realize_

"Aku duluan, ya!" Begitu sebuah suara terlantun indah dan lembut sampai gendang telingaku.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan," jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan singkat kepada gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Lemrina.

Lalu aku sadar. Lemrina memandangiku dengan tatapan sebal. Kepalanya ia sangga dengan tangan kanannya. Buku yang ia baca bahkan ia biarkan terbuka. Aku khawatir dia akan meninggalkan bekas lipatan pada bukuku.

Kubalas tatapannya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau tak lelah? Kau kira aku tak sadar tentang perasaanmu pada Asseylum, Slaine?"

Aku melenyapkan senyumku seketika. Pertanyaan Lemrina itu hanya kubalas dengan pandangan bosan dengan rasa sedih yang sangat tersirat.

"Aku sahabat Asseylum. Aku tahu siapa orang yang disukai Asseylum. Aku tahu bagaimana Asseylum menganggapmu."

Aku tidak ingin Lemrina menambahi lebih dari ini. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Lemrina, kau tak perlu bi..."

"Dan aku mencintaimu."

Desahan angin menerpa pepohonan sekitar. Membuat mereka menari dengan gembira. Bukanlah kali pertama aku mendengar kata dusta dari orang yang sama di taman itu.

* * *

2\. _Confession_

Aku melihatnya dari bangku tempatku duduk. Dari kerumunan orang. Wanita berkulit putih itu tersipu manis menatap manik mata lawan bicaranya. Tidak dapat dibantah lagi jawaban apa yang akan diberikan wanita itu. Sepasang tangan yang bersembunyi di belakangnya itu telah ia perlihatkan sedang asyik bermain dengan dasi seragamnya.

"Iya."

Seketika rasa kecewa menyayat isi dadaku. Rasa yang membuat bola mataku bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Di antara sorak penghuni kelas, pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepada Asseylum. Mereka tersenyum malu bergandeng tangan.

"Bukankah Inaho sangat beruntung mendapatkannya?"

"Cih. Besok aku akan mempecundangi laki-laki yang lebih hina daripada Inaho." Aku beranjak dari bangku. Melangkah meninggalkan Lemrina dan kerumunan.

"Apa kau melakukannya untukku, Slaine?"

Aku tidak bisa tidak berpura-pura mendengarnya. Aku berbalik, kembali menuju tempat aku duduk sebelumnya. Menghampiri Lemrina yang sepertinya sejak tadi menunggu jawabanku.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Lalu sorak bahagia tergantikan oleh hening kebingungan.

* * *

3\. _Different_

"Buka mulutmu, Slaine."

Aku mengawasi dua sejoli itu. Saling menyuap. Aku pun membuka mulutku.

"Giliranmu, Lemrina."

Pandanganku teralih ke arah Lemrina. Dari bola matanya, kulihat sebuah refleksi dari Inaho. Tanganku yang memegang sendok berisi potongan _cupcake_ perlahan mengarah menuju mulut Lemrina.

"Ini tidak ada gunanya. Ini sangat berbeda. Kita tidak bisa menduplikasi tingkah mereka." Tanganku membanting kecil sendok ke piring penghidang _cupcake_ di hadapanku.

"Tidak. Bukan tingkah kita. Tapi perasaan kita." Pernyataan yang tidak dapat aku bantah. Tidak ada yang salah dari fakta Lemrina. Lemrina yang baru saja menundukkan kepalanya karena bantingan sendokku tadi kembali menatap sepasang insan mesra di seberang meja jauhnya.

"Setahun penuh mereka bersama. Bukankah mereka sangat bahagia?"

"Ya. Sangat bahagia hingga membuat kita cemburu."

Sayangnya perkataanmu salah. Aku sama sekali tidak menyimpan rasa cemburu terhadap mereka, Lemrina.

* * *

4\. _Steal_

Kami melihatnya. Di balik gedung olahraga yang terus dihujani bunga sakura. Begitu hening hingga suara sakura yang sampai ke permukaan tanah pun bisa terdengar. Aku tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

Dan aku tak menyangka aku tak kuat lagi dengan ini.

Aku menghadapi wajah Lemrina. Kupaksa ia menatap mataku yang telah letih melihat kenyataan. Apa yang kudapat dari matanya adalah tatapan berharap. Berharap kalau apa yang dia lihat hanyalah mimpi. Perlahan kutahan wajahnya dengan sepasang tanganku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Masa bodoh dengan rasa cemburuku. Kini rasa nafsuku bahkan tergantikan oleh amarah.

Namun tepukan kasar menimpa pipi kiriku. Sepasang tanganku tak lagi menahan wajah Lemrina.

Kemudian Lemrina bersandar di dadaku. Ia eratkan pegangan tangan kanannya pada amplop kelulusannya. Tangan kirinya meremas seragamku erat.

"Jangan mencuri bibirku dengan mudah."

Kemudian Lemrina terisak. Semakin keras, semakin ia tenggelamkan juga wajahnya ke dadaku.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Slaine."

* * *

5\. _Truth_

"Jadi kau mengetahui kalau aku tak benar-benar mencintaimu?" Lemrina menaikkan oktaf suaranya. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk membalas pertanyaannya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Aku tak mau cerita. Saat ia mengatakan kata cinta kepadaku. Padahal aku tahu kalau pria yang Lemrina maksud bukanlah aku. Tatapan matanya bukan mata orang yang senang karena telah berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya. Namun sedih karena kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya mencintai orang yang Lemrina cintai. Parahnya, orang yang Lemrina cintai juga mencintai sahabatnya

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu, Lemrina."

Kuseruput secangkir kopi hitamku. Aku membalikkan selembar halaman buku bacaanku.

Lemrina menghela nafas. "Sudah tidak ada artinya lagi menjalani romansa bodoh ini."

"Tidak." Aku menutup keras buku bacaanku. Kumasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam tas ransel hijau yang tersandar di sebelah kursi tempat aku duduk. "Biar kita tetap seperti ini."

Kembali Lemrina menghela nafasnya. Ia pun mulai menyeruput _latte-_ nya yang masih hangat.

"Ini konyol."

* * *

6\. _Meeting_

"Jadi kalian masih menjalani hubungan seperti kami?" ujar Asseylum yang baru saja melahap sepotong kentang goreng keemasan yang ia ambil.

"Kalian memang sungguh setia seperti kami," sahut Inaho yang baru saja menyeruput soda dinginnya melalui perantara sedotan.

Sudah lama sejak kami tidak dipertemukan sedekat ini. Kami melihat mereka tetapi tidak kemudian menyapa. Tidak kemudian sedekat ini. Sejarak dua meja yang berjajar ini.

"Ya, begitulah. Kira-kira." Lemrina menyeringai kecut sambil membuang tatapannya ke arahku.

Aku sendiri berhadapan dengan Asseylum yang masih memakan kentang gorengnya. Sebuah keberuntungan mereka tidak sengaja bisa melihatku dan Lemrina sedang berjalan beriringan. Hingga kami berakhir mengobrol ringan di sebuah restoran cepat saji.

" _Dear,_ kita sudah harus berangkat." Kalimat yang tak ingin kudengar, keluar dari mulut busuk Inaho.

"Sudah mau pergi?" Alis Lemrina berkerut menatap Inaho. Kuyakin ia menyiratkan betapa beratnya harus mengakhiri momen langka ini.

"Ya, kami akan mempersiapkan akhir status pacaran kami."

"Maksudmu?" Pernyataan yang tidak dapat kupercaya.

"Kami akan menikah, Slaine."

"Kuharap kalian juga bisa datang ke acara pernikahan kami."

Sekilas kulihat mata Lemrina melirik tak percaya ke arahku.

"Entahlah."

"Entahlah? Apa maksudmu Slaine?" Asseylum bingung.

"Karena kami sebentar lagi juga akan menikah."

Begitu kami terus membeokan apa yang mereka lakukan.

* * *

7\. _Absurd_

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Lemrina yang duduk di depan cermin rias. Ia melirik ke satu-satunya orang di ruangan ini melalui cermin rias itu. Hanya ada aku dan dia di ruangan ini. Lemrina memakai gaun anggun dan aku memakai _tuxedo_ menawanku.

Namun hati kami tak seanggun dan tak semenawan pakaian kami.

Aku mendekati Lemrina yang masih terduduk itu, membungkuk sedikit dan mengalungkan sepasang lenganku ke leher rampingnya dari belakang.

"Kau suka dengan pernikahan ini?"

"Tidak." Aku memejamkan kedua mataku.

"Apa masih ada motivasi untuk mengejar mereka?"

"Tidak. Mereka sudah sangat bahagia." Aku menghela panjang nafasku.

"Aku lelah melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan."

"Aku juga." mataku perlahan membuka.

"Kalau begitu kita akhiri saja permainan konyol ini."

"Jadi kau berniat mengakhiri hubungan kita sama seperti mereka melepas status pacaran mereka?" Aku mengangguk kecil. "Konyol." Lemrina terkekeh.

Aku mencondongkan kepalaku agar bisa melihat wajah riasannya. Kutatapi sebentar senyum konyolnya.

Dan bibir lembutnya terasa seperti permen mint.

* * *

 _Jangan korbankan dirimu untuk kebahagiaan orang lain, tapi korbankan dirimu untuk masa depan orang lain._

* * *

End

A/N: Setelah ragu jadi mau bikin drabble atau gak, aku akhirnya buat juga. Terima kasih kepada orang di balik layar yang sudah merekomendasikan beberapa drabble kece untuk aku belajar buat drabble. X)) Dan karena aku publish ini di tanggal 13, sekalian aja ini jadi entri ke-13 untuk #NulisRandom2015

Aku awalnya bingung mau ditaruh fandom mana. Tapi akhirnya _fix_ aku taruh di fandom ini. Sudah merasakan kisah cinta mereka? Menyesakkan? :')

Maaf jika banyak hal tidak berkenan di fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca ini sampai akhir. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih lagi jika kalian berniat meninggalkan review juga. ^^)/


End file.
